A Beautiful Day
by ARJet
Summary: A new job takes you to a new place, will a new love blossom amids the... construction.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Characters came from their rightful owners.

"_" speaking.

**_'_'_ _thinking._**

Got that.

xoxoxox

**Note: **None, actually. Ehehe...

o-o-o-o

"Hi! I am Kuga Natsuki. I was called by one of your secretaries informing me about the final interview with the head architect." I said to the red head lady stationed in the front desk. "Take the elevator, 10th floor last door to your right. Good luck." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss." and go straight to the lift lobby.

I've been working as a junor architect in a small and relatively new design and build firm for about a year and a half. Everything's going good and I can say I enjoy working with the company until they declared bankruptcy. Being new, it is kind of hard to prove your worth in the construction feild though my experience is based on it. I've been working on sidelines and some personal projects until now. I'm hoping to get hired by one of the biggest design and build firm in asia... the FUJINO CORPORATION.

Following the directions given by the front desk lady, I am now walking down an empty but elegantly designed hallway. I stopped in front of a large door with an intricate carvings of the name of the CEO. I knock and opened the door only to be greeted by yet another secretary.

"Hi. I am Kuga Natsuki and I have an interview appointment with the head architect." she nodded and gestured me to enter into another room.

"Good morning sir." I greeted as I bowed in front of an old man in black suit. "Have a seat Kuga." he said.

"Thank you sir." i said as i sit.

"Graduated two years ago with honors, board passer, formerly worked as a junior architect.." he reads my resume out loud and then asked "and now what are you doing Kuga?"

"Umm.. Well sir, I am working on personal projects. I mean projects that are too small for design companies to accept and doesn't have enough funds to pay for a designer. Usually my projects came from recommendations of friends and former clients." I explained nervously.

"You are doing the designs?" he asked again.

"Usually sir, but there are some that I also handle supervision in construction though the payment would be negotiable and way under priced." I answered honestly.

"I see. Then you are willing to go on site if required? How about relocation?"

"Definitely sir." I said not understanding what he really meant by relocation.

"When can you start?"

"As soon as possible sir."

"Well then. Report tomorrow morning. Briefing and contract will be tomorrow also." he smiled and extended his hand.

"Thank you sir." and shook his hand. Tomorrow...

o-o-o-o

The next day comes...

Walking on the same path as yesterday, I feel kinda nervous cause I really don't know what to expect except a job. Well, I kind of worried also about the salary cause I forgot to ask. The secretary informed me that the CEO is on the meeting so he left some documents for me to sign and some papers too. I signed the contract after reading it, the salary is fairly high than what i expected so that's good. The papers included are my ticket, some instructions, address and contact persons regarding my relocation.

_**Relocation... Main Branch in Kyoto... My mom wouldn't be so happy with this**._

o-o-o-o

Main Branch...

"Fujino-sama, you're grandfather called informing us about the arrival of our new architect." I nod for her to continue. "and you have a meeting with Mr. Stephen in half an hour and Fukuzawa Industries after." as my secretary confirmed as she put a cut of steaming tea on my table.

_**Another person who surely will want to get in my skirt. Sigh**._ I thought.

"Fujino-sama, your meeting will start in 2 minutes." I stand and walk out to the conference room.

o-o-o-o

Nine hours train ride from Tokyo to Kyoto too long for me. I left yesterday afternoon just to arrive here in Kyoto early morning. I took a cab to bring me to the address indicated, another 30 minutes ride. And I waited for another 30 minutes outside the said house because nobody is answering the door.

"What do you want?" the person asked irritated as she opened the door.

"Umm... sorry to wake you up but I was sent here... from Tokyo Branch."

"Oh sorry. You're the new architect, right?" I nod in response. "Come in. This will be your new house. I'm Nao, one of your housemates."

The house is kind of modern in style but still holds the beauty of an authentic japanese house.

"So where is my room?" I asked tiredly. "Straight to the point, I see. Down the hall last door to your left. Each room has it's own bathroom attached so no worries if you run around naked inside." she said grinning.

"Thank you." and I turn my back to the red head.

"You might not want to sleep yet cause office starts at 9am. Breakfast will be in an hour." she yelled. I get inside my room and put my bag on the bed. I laid on the bed and start stretching my limbs. The room is kinda spacious for a company accomodation. I still don't know how many people are we in this house, and how will i get to the office itself. "_Do I have a room mate?"_ I ask to myself. I hope none.

"Oh, shit. It's 8:00." I ran through another door to the bathroom and fix myself up.

o-o-o-o

"KUGA..." a booming voice called outside.

I walk out of my room and seat myself beside Nao. Three eyes look at me as if inspecting me from head to toe. "Ehem... can we eat now?"

"Ehehe... I am Mai Tokiha, sous chef in the cafe.." the orange head girl holding a spatula while putting a plate of eggs down the table. "Hi, Yukino Kikukawa, head accountant." then pointed to another girl with glasses "and I am Chie Harada, engineer. And she is Nao Zhang, engineer as well." pointing to Nao.

"I've already met her." I said nonchalantly and pick up some bread and butter.

"See... told you she's cold." Nao shivers as if she feels cold. The rest just laugh at her antics.

"So Natsuki, you're hired from Tokyo branch?" I nod at Yukino's question while feasting with my breakfast, toast with fried egg and bacon smothered with mayo. All of there eyes are on my sandwich looking like they want to vomit. "Ewww..."

"Then why the heck you agreed on transferring here in Kyoto? I mean most of the employees on other branches dreamed of having transfered to Tokyo." interfered Chie.

"Umm... I reary dinntd espct dut wun the hewd arkwitc sid..." I tried answering while munching my sandwich.

"Yuck Kuga. Swallow your food first before talking." Nao said snickering.

"As I said, I didn't really undestand when the head architect asked me if i'm willing to be relocated. I just want to get the job so I answered yes to all his questions. Thats it, the next thing I know i'm on the train going here and my mom is ranting about me moving again." and started eating again.

o-o-o-o

Breakfast ended without any fuzz. I ended up riding with Chie and Nao going to the office. Nao is the one driving.

"Here we are Natsuki. Welcome aboard." Chie said as she tap my back. Nao went ahead of us.

"Uhuh.."

The building is very modern in design and has very wide parking around it, packets of japanese themed garden can also be found. My eyes landed on a red Porche parked near the entrance of the building. A woman in form fitting white spaghetti-strap halter dress that emphasises her bleesed chest and perfect curves, long smooth-looking legs, and white high-heeled shoes to match got out from the said car.

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous. I am so envious." I unconciously said out loud while looking down on my own chest.

"Who's gorgeous Natsuki?" Asked Chie.

"Huh? Ow... the girl in the red car." I answered nonchalantly and walk in to the building to pacify any questions.

Chie stopped walking and look for the red car. She smiled widely to see whom I was refering to. "Good morning, Miss President."

o-o-o-o

As I park my car, I notice someone looking my way. As I step out and I saw one of my engineers walking with someone... _beautiful. _Midnight blue shoulder length hair, moss green short sleeved taupe jacket, white pants, and black heeled shoes. **_Is she a model or something._** I thought.

"Good morning, Miss President." Harada greeted smiling widely. "I see you look lovely today Fujino-sama."

"Good morning Harada-han. Thanks for the compliment." and smiled back.

"I see you have a lovely woman walking with you today." I inquired.

"Ah yes, she's the new architect from Tokyo branch. Beautiful isn't she?" she smiled at me knowingly and winked. "She's single and available."

"Ara. You're implying?" I asked arched brow yet smiling.

"Nothing Fujino-san. Ahaha..." and she's on her way to her office.

Tea cup on one hand and iteneraries my secretary gave me on the other hand, I know my day will be packed with meetings since Reito closed the deal with one of our clients. New projects means constant client meetings.

"Briefing and orientation of new architect." I smiled at the thought of some blue haired girl. **_I hope she wouldn't disappoint my expectations._**

"Miyu, can you please put out an impromptu meeting with Reito and all the heads including the new architect."

"Surely Fujino-sama."

o-o-o-o

**_Why is that I feel like all eyes are on me?_** I thought as I take a seat at the end of a long table in the conference room. I try look at each and everyone to get myself familiaried yet my eyes seem to drift back to the person sitting at the other end of the table. **_She's the girl in red Porche. She's more gorgeous upclose._** I thought.

"I'll start the introductions then." Miss gorgeous started. "I am Fujino Shizuru, President..." looking straight to me and then smiled and winked. I was taken aback and can't help but sport some blush.

o-o-o-o

I've seen how Shizuru introduced herself to the new architect, with all that smiles and mischivous glints in her eyes when the girl came in up to her introduction. Normally I would be the one who'll introduce her and the rest of the staff, but here she is flirting, I mean introducing herself to her alone.

"Reito, could you continue the intros then?" she asked never leaving her eyes to the said girl.

"Sure." I stand up and resumed introductions."I am Kanzaki Reito, Vice and head of Design department. She is..." pointing to the blonde in front of him "Armitage Haruka, also Vice and head of the Construction department. Kikukawa Yukino, Accounting head. Takeda Masashi, Mechanical department. Senou Aoi, Electrical department. Tate Yuichi, Plumbing and Drainage. and you will be.." pointing at me "with Harada Chie and Yukii Nao being responsible for structural and site supervisions." he finished.

Poor girl, she is literally squirming in her seat because Shizuru is openly staring at her. **_She's blushing cutely though._**

"Introuce yourself."

"Umm... Hi. I am Kuga Natsuki."

xoxoxox

This will be a short story, actually, I'm planning of no more than 3 chapters or less. But anyway, please enjoy. Reviews are welcomed by the way. Arigato Guzaimase (bow).


End file.
